


Happily Ever After

by Rytchan



Series: Freier Fall - Lovers [3]
Category: Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rytchan/pseuds/Rytchan
Summary: This is just a fragment of what life would be like for Marc and Kay many years later.  It's tied to the two previous stories that precede this series. By itself, it doesn't make any sense.It is dedicated especially to Val. Congratulations my friend! I wish you a happy birthday, and this is my gift to you.I know you're not that into Freier Fall anymore, but I still wanted to write this little snippet for you.xoxoPs. Unbeta'd all mistakes are mine! I'm not an English speaker. Any mistakes you find are my own. I apologize for it.
Relationships: Marc Borgmann/Kay Engel
Series: Freier Fall - Lovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/904383
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valmaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmaria/gifts).



> This is just a fragment of what life would be like for Marc and Kay many years later. It's tied to the two previous stories that precede this series. By itself, it doesn't make any sense.
> 
> It is dedicated especially to Val. Congratulations my friend! I wish you a happy birthday, and this is my gift to you.
> 
> I know you're not that into Freier Fall anymore, but I still wanted to write this little snippet for you. 
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Ps. Unbeta'd all mistakes are mine! I'm not an English speaker. Any mistakes you find are my own. I apologize for it.

Marc took a sip of his drink and closed his eyes, settling down on the chaise lounge. The sea breeze gave him a lot of sensations, all of them pleasant. He could feel the wind caressing his face and hair, making him smile. In the distance, Kay's deep voice was muffled by the sound of the sea waves breaking against the rocks, and he could only think of how happy he was.

He opened his eyes, and through his sunglasses, he saw this man who had changed his world completely. Once gray, his life was now multicolored because of the love that Kay showed him every day. He was grateful for this second chance life had given them.

Despite the time, Kay was still as gorgeous as the first day. His blonde hair, now with some gray, and his face with those slightly more pronounced expression marks around his eyes due to all those laughs they had shared over the years.

Marc looked down and was delighted with Kay's still-exercised body. The continuous exercise and the love of athletics they shared would make any young guy envious of his physique.

As if in sync, Kay turned in his direction, and when they made eye contact, he gave him a knowing smile. He was still talking by phone but kept looking at him, until a couple of minutes later, he heard him say goodbye to Mia.

He went over to Marc and relaxed on the lounger next to him.

_-Mia says, hello. Your daughter says, don't get too much sun exposure and use sunscreen._

Marc smiled, took the bottle of sunscreen that was on the small table, and sat down.

_-Let's listen to her then._ -He muttered, holding out the bottle to Kay.

Kay poured some sunscreen into his palm and began massaging his back to spread the gel. As he did so, Marc closed his eyes, enjoying the warm sensation. Kay's firm fingers against his skin would always be a balm to his senses.

They had traveled to Croatia, to _Zlatni Rat Beach_ to celebrate their anniversary. That year they celebrated their eighteenth wedding anniversary, and Marc could safely say that they had been the happiest of their lives.

The twins, Mia and Keifer, were about to come of age and were, besides Kay, the reason for his existence and Matthias, his eldest son. The relationship with Bettina had become stronger over time, and with Jörg, the bonds of friendship had become unbreakable. Hope - Jörg's daughter - was like a niece to him and Kay, and Jörg couldn't be prouder of her. Jörg had remarried several years after Max's death, and both he and Kay were happy that their friend had found love again. In short, they had formed a unique family; solid, united, and the best that Marc could have dreamed of.

_-What are you thinking?_ -Kay asked, intrigued.

Marc smiled, kissing him gently on the lips.

_-I love you, pussy. And I'm the happiest man in the world to have you by my side. Happy anniversary, Schatz._

Kay kissed him back, making him shudder.

_-Ich Liebe Dich, Marc._ -Kay muttered, stroking his hair.

_-What do you say, would you like to take a walk on the beach?_ -Kay looked at him with loving eyes.

Marc smiled, standing up. The two of them began to walk to the seashore in silence. Words were not necessary. They were in the prime of their lives, together and stronger than ever.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

*******


End file.
